Characters
This page will hopefully in time give a detailed look at the characters of the Dark Meadow game. Major Characters Benjamin Jacobi Birth: 1970 Death: - ? Also referred to as the 'Fearful Lad' by the Madman. This is the protagonist of the game, and the character the player plays as. He has black hair and a short, scraggly beard, as seen in one of the flashback photos before the second battle with Ella at the elevator. Only son of paul and Mary. Admitted into Montclair hospital July 15, 1977 at the age of 7 with seizures, amnia and night terrors. Parents state in admin note that brother had died of leukemia at age 10. Left in the care of Dr. Lazio Jimines, Refering to the figure of Lazarus or the african god legba each of whom are mentioned to have ties with the trickster. Ben offered his soul to the trickster as an escape from the hospitlal aswell as 17 more years of life before the cicadas began again and his time was up. He then traded his newbord daughters soul for 17 more years. The Trickster Birth: Immortal Death: - Refers to himself as "Finn" on the intercom in the Sun Rooms. He appears as a crippled old man in a wheelchair, but in the end of the game he looks rather monstrous with long claws and colored purple and gold. He made a deal with Benjamin Jacobi when Benjamin was only 7, and was sick in the hospital. The Trickster approached him and said he could have 17 years of good health and riches for his family, but once those 17 years were finished, Ben's soul belonged to the Trickster. Ben in turn gave the Trickster Ella's soul for 17 more years, which led to poverty and loss of everything for Benjamin. He then brought Benjamin to Montclair to seal the Pact, to which the game's story settles in. See library note 01, "American Myths And Legends, pb. 1968" for origins Ella Jacobi Birth: May 30, 1994 Death: - ? Also referred to as the 'Bright Girl' by the Madman. She is referred to as "The Witch" by the Trickster, and appears in the game to be completely white and has brown eyes with black tears running out of them. Daughter of Benjamin, she was handed over to the Trickster by Benjamin when she was a baby and wasn't "corruptible", as claimed by the Trickster. She loves Benjamin, and will forgive him in any wrong choices he makes. Elmer Price Birth: ? Death: disapeared Also referred to as the 'Angry Lad' by the Madman.Son of Claire Price and sparing her from the workhouse after her familys fortune falls. Katherine Harts' boyfriend, patient of Bleak Meadow hospital in its earlier days. Treated for smoke inhalation, perhaps causing slight dementia, an effect of carbon monoxide poisoning. Had a daughter with Katherine Price and convincing her to marry him. Abusive. Lobotomized for behavioral reasons after hiring Attorney Greg Anthony to defend his case, a man whom later signed off to go through with the proposition. Attempted to go after the doctor Harold G. whom had performed the opperation, claiming the procidure and the actions that followed had not been safe. The current Judge Oxtail had seen no reason for disiplenary action against the doctor. The fact enraged Price causing him to physically attack the judge, resulting in a redo of the opperation to be called for untill be breaks out before being shot by guard Jerome H. and sent into a comatose and later disapearing under chet finnegans care and not to be found James Hyde Stout Birth: ? Death: 1961 or 1962, no exact date. Disappeared mysteriously and replaced with a john doe body from the morgue. Body was never truley found. Also referred to as the 'Builder' by the Madman. House was set ablaze, supposably killing his 11 year old son Paul, redesigned the layout of Montclaire Hospital after receiving Many grants and investments, thus creating Bleak Meadow Hospital many years after the original building Katherine Hart Birth: ? Death: ? Also referred to as the 'Lonely Girl' by the Madman. girlfriend of Elmer Price, abused through and after pregnency. Birthmother of Mary Scott Jacobi before putting her up for adoption at the age of two. .Disappeared at the age of 24. Mary Scott Callum-Jacobi Birth: ? Death: ? Also referred to as the 'Abandoned Girl' by the Madman. Daughter of Katherine and Elmer. Adopted. Keeps a diary during her time at the hospital. Previously snuck off, married and to and lost a baby with Roger Callum at a very young age, due to the use of the Med known as Keliomide, a drug known to cause harmful and disruptive birth defects. Wife of Paul Jacobi as of May, 1960. Lives alone with husband before being admitted into the hospital, where Roger had left her and she had met Paul. 19 and 30 weeks pregnant. Silas Montclair Birth: ? Death: disappeared 1914 Also referred to as the 'Greedy Man' by the Madman.Husband of Edna Montclaire and Father to Claire Price. Bought the 18 acres of land in 1909 known to the locals as bleak meadow even after being advised against it. Convinced by his wife he bought the land in hopes of oil but to no avail. In a desperate attempt to resettle his family name he makes a deal with the trickster, trading his feeling of happiness for oil benath the soil in hopes that a comfotable life will help him support his family. Using the profits of the newfound fortune the Montclairs had built a hospital on a portion of the land untill the oil wells run dry and causing the family to lose everything in early 1914.He leaves the family and disappears after leaving them a note December2, 1914 on a quest after the trickster, or "the man who has taken the light from his heart". perhaps to trade his soul? Stephanie Jacobi birth: ? death: suspecting a death during child birth, uncertain 22, wife of Ben Jacobi and 36 weeks pregnant as of may 30th Paul Stout survivor of a house fire, hidden by the doctors of the hospital. Mary Scotts' boyfriend in the hospital before marrying after release at age 18 Other Characters August Behr Chet Finnegan Doctor of the hospital, caretaker to Stout. Diagnosed with Cancer. Invloed in the cover up stating how James Hyde Stout hadnt died in the hospitals care as told in 1961-1962. Stouts body was never found. Claire Montclair-Price heiress for the Montclair oil fortune untill the fall when she is spared from going to a workhouse after meeting a man named Edward Price, the two were soon married and she helped support the household by cleaning houses. Mother of Elmer Price. Died at 27 in the Stout family house fire Edna Montclair , wife of Silas Montclair, died of Dynestry at the age of 36. Mother of Claire Price Edward Price , husband of claire montclaire Dr. Elizabeth Lee Dr. Harold Gustafson , the lobotamist. killed an elderly named Garret Oates. angering Prices as the judge Oxtail had seen no cause for diciplinary action to be taken Dr. Keith Hanes Also referred to as the 'Foolish Doctor' by the Madman. head of the montclair medicinal unit Garrot Oates , Paul Jacobi Roger Callum , married to Mary scott before leaving her at the hospital to resume business Tate Davis , notable figure of shawcounty. Investor in the Stouts' rebuild of the Montclair hospital Greg Anthony ,Mr.Prices' lawyer Alvin West , judge. successor to Judge Oxtail Jerome H., shot Elmer Prince, later disapearing Miss Dee sout , wifeof James Hyde Stout, died in house fire John Cragen, set fire to James Stout's family home in Springbrooke Wisconsin